


If Looks Could Kill (or, It's Going to Be a Silent Christmas)

by Andy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy/pseuds/Andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A man in his late twenties, maybe early thirties, stood on the doorstep, stark naked except for a tiny towel he'd wrapped around his middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Looks Could Kill (or, It's Going to Be a Silent Christmas)

Despite already being twenty-two, Clarisse loved carolling. It was just such a familiar thing, to spend Christmastime walking from door to door with her friends, singing the songs she'd learned as a child, spreading the joy of the season.

As she and her friends walked up to the steps of a new house, they were, as said, full of Christmas spirit, ready to start singing. After ringing the doorbell, they stepped back and drew their lungs full of air.

What they saw, however, made them all just stare.

A man in his late twenties, maybe early thirties, stood on the doorstep, stark naked except for a tiny towel he'd wrapped around his middle. His blond hair was dishevelled, he had an enormous bruise on the left side of his throat, and through the towel they could see a not-very-well-hidden erection.

"What the fuck do you want?" the man snapped, looking at them with obvious annoyance.

The girls just stared. "Err."

" _Well_?"

Before the girls had a chance to answer, another man appeared behind the blond at the door, wearing a brown towelling robe. "Draco," he said and touched the other man's shoulder, casting an apologetic glance at the girls, "don't be mean. They just want to sing."

"They can bloody well sing some other time," the blond man said, turned around, and stomped back into the apartment.

The towelling robe -wearing man raked a hand through his hair, revealing a thin, lightning-bolt-shaped scar on his forehead. "Sorry about that," he said, "he gets a bit miffed if he's interrupted, well, erm..."

Clarisse felt herself blush as she looked away. "Err, no worries, it's our fault, we – "

"Harry Potter," the angry voice of the man called Draco rang from inside the house, "if you're not back inside and on your knees in two seconds flat, I swear to Merlin I'll remain celibate for the next _year_!"

The man at the door cleared his throat, clearly embarrassed. "I should probably, um, get back inside," he said, gesturing with his other hand at the house.

"Yeah, of course," the girls replied, stammering a bit. "We'll come back, ah, some other time."

The black-haired man smiled. "You do that. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas," Clarisse replied faintly as she watched the door close in front of her.

Maybe it was time to stop carolling, after all.


End file.
